Lindy Watson
'Lindy Watson '- to główna bohaterka serialu To nie ja wytwórni Disney Channel. Lindy jest licealistką pierwszego roku. Jest siostrą bliźniaczką Logana, oraz przyjaciółką Jasmine, Delii oraz Garrett'a. W jej rolę wciela się Olivia Holt. Opis Osobowość Lindy jest bystra i oczytana. Jest tak jakby mózgiem paczki i zazwyczaj to ona wyciąga wszystkich z tarapatów. Jednak czasami jest odwrotnie i to ona sama wpada w tarapaty, z których muszą ją wyciągnąć przyjaciele. Lindy jest mądrą i inteligentną dziewczyną. Czasami te dary pomagają jej wyjść z trudnych sytuacji, lecz czasami jej dar przywódczy wpędza ją i jej przyjaciół w większe kłopoty. Lindy czasami jest bardzo zazdrosna. Ma zdolności przywódcze co czyni z niej wspaniałą liderkę grupy. Jest dobrą gimnastyczką. Wygląd Lindy ma jasną karnacje. Ma długie i proste bląd włosy. Ma brązowe oczy. Jej moda ciągle się zmienia. Lindy jest ładną nastolatką. Ma niezły styl. Historia Sezon 1= * The Pilot - Lindy, jej brat bliźniak - Logan oraz ich trójka najlepszych przyjaciół - Jasmine, Delia i Garrett rozpoczynają pierwszy rok nauki w liceum. Chcąc zaistnieć w nowym otoczeniu urządzają imprezę i zapraszają starszych licealistów. Gdy rodzice Lindy i Logana wracają do domu w nocy z przyjęcia zastają tam totalny bałagan. Lindy, Logan, Delia, Jasmine i Garrett postanawiają wyjaśnić im to się stało. * Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station - Lindy pomaga dostać pracę Delii jako hostessa w knajpie Strażaka Freddy'ego. Strażak Freddy ciągle obserwuje pracę Delii, ale uważa, że ona robi to źle i nie nadaje się na to stanowisko. Lindy chcąc pokazać przyjaciółce jak powinno się to robić robi to perfekcyjnie. Strażak to właśnie jaj proponuje pracę. Ona się nie chce zgodzić ze względu na Delie, jednak Freddy namawia ją w końcu. Lindy źle się czuje ukrywając to przed Delią, jednak w końcu Delia się dowiaduje i jest wściekła na Lindy. Lindy mówi Freddy'emu, że odchodzi, lecz on mówi, żeby została na jeszcze jedną imprezę. Impreza wymyka się spod kontroli, więc Lindy prosi przyjaciół o pomoc. Przyjaciele przychodzą i Delia opanowuje sytuacje, jednak Logan niszczy knajpę, a Lindy musi wyjaśnić Freddy'emu jak to się stało. * The New Guy - Lindy i Logan oraz cała reszta chcą by Tom dołączył do ich paczki, lecz kiedy chłopak ciągle opowiada o swojej historii z rekinami oni postanawiają się go pozbyć zapraszając go na skoki spadochronowe. Nieoczekiwanie chłopak się zgadza, by być w ich paczce. * Dear High School Self - Lindy i reszta dostają listy, które pisali do siebie z przyszłości. Lindy oczekuje na list najbardziej, jednak kiedy czyta, ze napisała tam, że chce lepszych przyjaciół stara się ukryć list. * If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout - Lindy daje uczniom w stołówce same warzywa, a oni są na nią źli. Kiedy Logan i Jasmine chcą wynaleźć produkt, który ulepszy smak warzywą ona nie wierzy, ze Loganowi się uda. Kiedy im się to udaje, ona chce bardzo dołączyć do grupy. * Lindylicious - Lindy wygrywa konkurs na najlepszy koktajl. Okazuje się, że sędzia konkursu wybrał jej koktajl by zaprosić ją na randkę. Ona zaprasza na radnkę Garrett'a, Jasmine i delie żeby sprawy nie poszły za daleko. On jest na nią zły i zdejmuje jej sok z menu knajpy, więc ona postanawia rozdawać go w kinie. * Snow Problem - Lindy postanawia nauczyć Garrett'a jazdy na snowboardzie, ale kiedy zakochuje się w instruktorze to zaczyna udawać, że nie umie jeździć. Wkrótce symuluje kontuzje nogi, ale coraz trudniej jest jej udawać. |-| Sezon 2= TBA Cytaty Relacje Logan Watson (brat) mały|lewo|216px|Lindy & LoganRelacje Lindy i Logana są typowe dla rodzeństwa. Ciągle się kłócą, lecz ich więź jest bardzo silna. Potrafią posługiwać się swoją bliźniaczą telepatią. Patrz Lindy i Logan (relacja) Ciekawostki * Wedługo Olivi Holt, Lindy ubiera się tak samo jak ona * Olivia opisuje Lindy jako bohaterkę, której nigdy wcześniej nie grała. * Lindy jest w kadrze gimnastyki w szkole. * Jest piętnaście sekund starsza niż Logan * Lindy hoduje jagody pod łóżkiem (Lindylicious) * Ona i Logan mają znamie w kształcie Finlandii (The Pilot) * Kiedy była młodsza nosiła okulary, a teraz nosi soczewki kontaktowe. * Lindy ma tendencje do przebijania każdego we wszystkim * Ekscytuje się niewielkimi rzeczami * Jako jedyna w całej szkole ma wzorową frekwencję. * Ma obsesje na punkcie świąt i chce by zasze były idealne. * Umie jeździć na snowboardzie * Okazuje się, że bardzo kocha szczenięta * Prawie pocałowała Garrett'a w odcinku Bad News * Uważa, że pomysły Logana są złe. * Kiedy ktoś ze szkoły chce gdzieś wyjść to mówi, że Lindy też tam będzie i od rau rodzice się zgadzają. * Jasmine i Delia uważają, że przez to, że jest blondynką to ma w życiu łatwiej. Nazywają to "Blond bańką" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu To nie ja